Domino's Stupidest Home Videos
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: Just some stuff I thought up.Submit your chance to be a cohost! Find out why Yami's hair is how it is, and much more! Coming to an end, sadly.
1. My videos

DOMINO'S STUPIDEST HOME VIDEOS!

BY CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: Anything here, I don't own. Ryoko owns herself, I own CGP, and Domo Kashi owns absolutely nothing.

CGP: I'm back, and look what I got! *holds box up*

Joey: Donuts?

CGP: *sweatdrop* No.

Chibi Celtic Guardian: Hom Viweos?

CGP: Yep! ^__^

Everyone else: Oh no…

CGP: Chibi Celty! VCR please!

CCG: Hewe!

CGP: This one's of Ryoko!

Ryoko: It better not be the one I'm thinking of!

CGP: Uh…maybe?

**Video 1**

Ryoko: *online* Hmm… Oh! Sir Fluzz fic! *pulls out Fluzz plushy* *reading from fic*

Oi! I'm Sir Fluzzledegook the 2923 1/10! Call me Fluzz! Hehe, I love Fluzz.

CGP: *laughing so hard she falls out of closet* Um…Hi Ryoko?

Ryoko: You filmed that? Get back here Princess!

                                    **Screen goes fuzzy**

**End video**

Everybody: *laughing*

Ryoko: Shut up!

CGP: To make you feel better, here's one of Domo!

**Video 2**

Domo: *typing* Oh Tea, how I love you. How you appear in all my dreams. How I want to touch your smooth skin. Your eyes of cerulean, your hair of auburn. I love you Tea. From Domo.

CGP: *sitting on his bed* You heard it first! Domo loves Tea! Hey, Domo! Send it. 

Domo: *does so* AH! Princess, that wasn't for Tea, it was for, uh… Mai!

CGP: Really? I could have sworn you said: Tea, I love you! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Domo is seen running at her*

                                    **Screen goes fuzzy**

**End video**

Ryoko: Hey lover boy! Kissy-kissy!

Domo: Shut up Fluzz lover!

CGP: Celty! Hold Ryoko back!

CG: *does so*

CGP: Thanks. *kisses his cheek* Next, it's from Yugi!

Yami: You didn't?

Yugi: Maybe.

**Video 3**

 Yugi: Yami, you put this *points to plug* in there *points to electrical outlet* and turn it on.

Yami: Okay. *does so* (a/n: Yami has long blonde hair at the time.) *vacuum doesn't work* Work dammit!  *mind crushes it*

Vacuum: *blows up*

Yami: *now has weird hair* Shit.

**end video**

Everyone: *stare*

Yami: *stare back*

CGP: UH, well, next video! Oh, it's an outtake!

**Video 4**

**Scene: Rebecca challenges Solomon**

Rebecca: I'm 8.

Joey: Yeah, inches tall.

Rebecca: *turns super saiyan (a/n: If I spelled it wrong, do not kill me. I don't know how to spell it)* You dare to mock me?

Joey: *so scared he wets his pants* Mommy…

Director (me): CUT! Joey, gross. Go clean up! And Rebecca, stick to the script!

**End video**

Seto: Well, the mutt got scared by an 8 year old? 

CGP: Shut up. Well, that's it. Next chapter I'll put in more that I came up with and if anyone bothers to review, I'll use those too, and give them credit. And if you don't want yours on ff.net, then e-mail it to me. And the first reviewer gets to co-host! 

Everybody: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT A CO-HOST!

CGP: Yes, a co-host. So, R&R! Ja ne! 


	2. This is completly out of hand!

DOMINO'S STUPIDEST HOME VIDEOS

CHAPTER 2

BY CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CGP: I'm ba~ack!

Everyone: Yeah…

CGP: Why so glum? You should be happy cuz we got a co-host today! Meet unicornfan!

UF: Hi peoples! Who can I glomp?

CGP: Don't know. Anyone but Celty, Pegasus, Duke, Marik, or Bakura. So, I have ideas from the reviewers here. Oh, wait, those are from Ask Pegasus, m… Hold on a second…*digs through Backpack of DOOM!*  *pencils, gum, candy wrappers, notebooks, sweatshirts, library books, old homework, a puppy (everybody: O__O?), a lamp, some batteries, a stereo, CDs, and a sleeping bag come flying out, followed by a few hundred stuffed animals* Here they are! The videos sent in by the reviewers! *holds up box* 

Everybody: *covered in my junk* HELP! LET US OUT!

Yugi: I THING THE PUPPY JUST PEED ON ME!

Joey: EWW! THE HOMEWORK HAS FUZZ GROWING ON IT!

CGP: Sorry guys! *snaps fingers and the crud goes away* Well, here's the first one from ACME-Rian. 

**Video 1**

Joey: I'm here in San Fran University with my dorm mate! *headlocks him*

Zack: You're…choking…me! *faints*

Yugi: You killed him!

Tea: Yeah, now do CPR!

Joey: I don't know how! *gets inspired* I know! *starts doing it*

                                    ACME-Rian enters the dorm with Yami

AR: Eww! Joey's gay!

Joey: Erm…*does it again*

Yugi: Joey, you were supposed to do CPR!

Joey: I did do it!

Tea: Then, why did you remove your shirt and his?

Joey: We were hot?

Yami: It's 31 degrees out there!

All except Joey and Zack: AH!

**End video**

CGP: Well, wasn't that lovely?

Everybody: HELL NO! 

CGP: Well, aren't we a bunch of PMSing people *receives death glares* Well, thank you ACME-Rian! *****mumbles* Help me stupid! You got me into this now get me out!

UF: I don't think they can.

CGP: Quiet or you leave early.

UF: *shuts mouth*

CGP: This next one comes from Burning-Yami-Rain.

**Video 2**

Yugi: I'm here in my soul room. See? Lots of toys and fun stuff. Princess helped me decorate it. I'm gonna show you what the inside of Yami's soul room. Not the one you saw on TV. That wasn't it. It was only a stage. Come on.

Yugi walks through his soul room careful not to step on any of his toys. He enters the hallway and you see the door to Yami's room.

Yugi: Okay, what you see next may shock and amaze you, but please, whatever you do, don't scream. *he pushes open room*

The room has posters and pictures of CGP in her bathing suit obviously token when she wasn't watching. The floor is littered with pieces of paper and empty pens. The bed is unmade and Yami is hanging upside down from one of his many staircases. Among the paper, there are bottles of lube everywhere. 

Yugi: I guess this is why I keep hearing odd noises from in here once in a while. And Yami has a big crush on CGP but he's afraid to tell her so he's trying to put it into a song. But he can't, can you Yami?

Yami: *shakes his head*

Yugi: So, well, hey. What's that? *picks something up off ground* *holds it up to camera* Anyone know what this is?

You can see a lovely shot (a/n: not!) of a dildo hanging in front of camera.

Yugi: Well, this is what Yami's soul room looks like. *picture goes dark but you can still hear sounds* Hey Yami? What's this?

**End video**

Everyone: *stares at Yami*

Yami: What?

CG: *about to pummel Yami* Grr…*pounces and starts to fight*

Dust cloud: *starts to move around and you can see the occasional foot, arm, or head appear*

CG: *winning*

CGP: Well, our next one is from Setine Kaiba.

**Video 3**

SK: This is what my brother (a/n: if it's not your brother, sorry!) does in his spare time. *pushes open bedroom door*

Seto: Stupid Joey…*throws dart at picture of Joey* Why can't I get a date? Stupid Joey *throws another dart* Am I not hot enough? Stupid mutt…*throws yet another dart* Are all females gay? Stupid puppy…Shit, I'm out of darts…MOKUBA! I NEED MORE DARTS!

Mokuba: *brings in bow of 51326978465123624569876654000 darts* Here big brother…

Seto: Thank you: *starts to throw darts again*

SK: Yeah, sad ain't it?

**End video**

CGP: Okay, next, from Burning-Yami-Rain.

**Video 4**

Yami and Tea are on a date at a fancy restaurant. Tea is wearing a pretty pink dress while Yami is wearing a tux.

Tea: Wow, Yami. This place is beautiful!

Yami: I know, and I want to tell you something. Tea, I, um…Well, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm sick and tired of your damn friendshit speeches and you're such a whore! Your clothes never match, and you're just plain annoying. Are you okay?

Tea: Yeah, fine. Let's order.

They have a nice night together then never talk off stage.

**End video**

CGP: That was one hell of a creepy-ass date!

Tea: Yeah, well, we're still friends and all but we have new loves now. Right Weevil?

Weevil: Yes Sugar Muffin. *they start making out*

Everybody: Eww! You're kissing Weevil!

CGP: Um, our last video comes from the last person.

**Video 5**

Yami: Everyone thinks that Yugi is the most innocent, but they're wrong. He's not innocent at all! Watch!

Yami opens door to Yugi's room. Yugi is nowhere to be seen and the room is a mess. Cigarette butts are everywhere; empty cigarette packages are on his desk. Condom wrappers are scattered around his bed, and the sheets are dirty. A girl with huge female body parts come in and gets undressed and lies on the bed. Yugi appears out of nowhere and climbs on top of her.

Yugi: So slut, you did come.

RG: I will always come. I need you inside me. I want you so bad, and please give it all. I don't care if it hurts; just fuck me hard and fast.

Yugi: Well, I'll give it all. Suck it! *girl does so* Oh, god! *cums*  Stop! Here's your end of the bargain. *sticks his dick in her and starts to ride her*

RG: *moans loudly as Yami gets away quickly*

As Yami runs down the hall, you can hear the girl screaming in ecstasy and Yugi groaning as he gave it all to her.

Yami: *looks at camera* *eyes are wide* See? Yugi is not innocent at all! Do not believe what you see on TV! They all lie! *drops camera and runs off while you can still hear thee girl and Yugi going at it*

**End video**

CGP: O__O Yugi…

Yugi: What bitch?

CGP: O__________________________O HEY!

Yugi: Hey is for damn horses. Right slut?

RG: Oh, yes, master. 

Yugi: Come on. Let's go find somewhere private. *they leave*

CGP: Well, I think I am scarred for life from that video. Well, that's all we have time for.

Celty: I think you made this longer than it was supposed to be.

CGP: Oh, well…I'll make next chapter just as long as long as I get enough reviews. Later.

**Screen goes black and you can hear the girl and Yugi going at it again. CGP screams and loud crashes are heard. Seto and Celty try to calm her down as unicornfan escapes quietly**


	3. Just a note and some yelling

DOMINO'S STUPIDEST HOME VIDEOS

CELTIC GUARDIAN PRINCESS

CHAPTER 3

CGP: Okay, here's the deal. You guys have been wanting me to update, but I'm not.

Random person (RP): Why?

CGP: Because, I have said before, somewhere, that only if I get 5 reviews, and then I'll update an actual chapter. So, update. And I have some thanx to say. So, thanx to:

 unicornfan 

Megx

ACME-Rian

Burning-Yami-Rain

Setine

Ryoko the Vampire Hunter

 princess fiona2

Angel Reaper

Kairan Akiyama

T.K. Sakura

Kanatasha

CGP: Well, all those are the thanx. Now, I need ideas, reviews, and gifts. And maybe a co-host… I SAID MAYBE YOU FREELOADERS!

Freeloaders:  Awwwww………….

CGP: So, review, give gifts, and give ideas. Hurry up now. Bye-Bye now! *smiles sweetly* *smile is forced* I SAID REVIEW! GET GOING!


	4. I'm finally back Another cohost, too!

DOMINO'S STUPIDEST HOME VIDEOS

CHAPTER 4/3

PRINCESS FLAME

PF: Okay! I'm back, after a well-deserved break. School's out, no tests, a private bedroom, and Ozzy Osbourne: Blizzard of Oz got me writing this chapter and other fics.

Joey: Did you have to write this?

PF: Yes, I got yelled at by unicornfan in a review, so I decided to update. And this chapter, we have ACME-Rian for a co-host, here on out called AR. Say hello everybody!

Everybody: Hello everybody…

AR: Not very enthusiastic, are they?

PF: No, just bored. Anyway, AR, would you like to present the first video?

AR: Sure! *turns to camera* This one comes from me!

**Video 1**

Yugi: Joey?

Joey: Yah?

Yugi: Why do you have blue contacts?

Joey: Impressing my opponent.

AR: Joey, he's shorter than you

(Zack enters, accompanied by a sugar-hyped Mai)

Yugi: Don't try to cheat! *closes door*

AR: *hugs Yugi*

Yugi: *hugs AR*

Zack: *clicks pictures and sends it all over Domino*

AR: NOO!! Not the Devil Cam Guy! *chases him*

Yugi: *chases him*

Mai: *glomps her boyfriend*

Yugi: *turns into Yami and banishes them off to the Shadow Realm*

AR: Thanks. *hugs him again*

Yugi: No problem. *sits down with AR and watches "Sue Thomas, F.B. Eye"*

                                                                        **Fade out**

**End video**

PF: Cool one AR!

AR: *bows*

Yugi: What was the point of that?

AR: *shrugs* Don't ask me, I just set up the camera and hugged you. 

PF: Hey, AR?

AR: Yah?

PF: Who's Zack?

Everybody: ???

AR: A dude.

PF: Oh, okay. And her for the enjoyment of Megx, Chibi Dark Magician!

CDM: Hewo!

Girls: Isn't he cute?

Guys: Feh, girls…

PF: Since the guys are being mean, I shouldn't give them their presents, should I AR?

AR: *catching on* Nope!

Guys: We'll be good! We want our presents!

PF: On one condition! You must destroy my little brother!

Guys: Anything!

PF: Okay. Well, they're from Setine, so thank her. To Seto: Anti-Joey spray. And she wants to know if you hate Microsoft.

Seto: Yes, It hates me. *uses Anti-Joey spray*

Joey: *runs to other side of room and hides under a table*

Seto: It works! Thank you Setine! *huggles*

PF: O__o He's huggling her? Scary…Anyway, to Joey and Tristan, Setine sends a life.

Joey & Tristan: Hey! Grr…

PF: to Tea she sends nothing. And to Yami and Yugi, lots of gel. Sorry, I couldn't give Pegasus his present. He already has one! Me! *shows ring* Next reviewer! Sailor Taichichi Vegeta sends me a Marik plushy! OOH! Thankies so vewy vewy much! *glomps STV* And here's her video! Roll tape!

**Video 2**

STV's sugar-high, attention-starved dark side (aka Sailor Maganese Yami) has got loose and is following Pegasus around with a camera. So far she's tailed him through breakfast…

Pegasus: My muffins ain't fresh! What's the deal?

A meeting…

Random Executive: Anybody want the last bagel?

Second Exec.: I'll take it!

Pegasus: Nuh-uh! I didn't have anything decent for breakfast!

Third Exec.: I'm on a carbohydrates diet! (real fat guy)

Pegasus: That's NOT the diet YOU need, fatty!

TE: Say that to my face stringbean!

RE&SMY: Jerry, Jerry!

Amidst the cloud of dust and fists, the second exec steals the last bagel. 

Then they go to a mall…

Pegasus: The bakery is CLOSED? WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THAT?

At last they go to a frighteningly sterile office building and go to room 225 on the third floor. Inside are a bunch of guys.

Pegasus: Sorry I'm late.

Zechs: That's all right

Prince Diamond: We were just starting.

SMY: Huh?

Checking the door, she discovers a sign saying "_White-Haired Guys of Anime-Support Group"_

SMY: …

**End video**

PF: *raises eyebrow* Okay, that was odd…Oh well! Now to our last video! 

AR: It's from me again, and it's actually kind of stupid!

PF: Roll video!

**video 3**

AR: This will promote a fic of mine. Hehe heh.

Yugi: Where is he?

(Zack enters, holding Mokuba)

Yugi: *sprays cold water*

Zack: AHH! *runs off*

Joey: What's the point?

(Girl with blonde hair enters) 

Zoë: Hi.

Yugi: Promotion for "China Curse".

AR: Haha!

Ivy: Ahem

AR: ep

Ivy: You made my brother a girl! Change him back!

AR: Yami?

Yami: *sprays warm water*

Joey: Aww…man…*glomps a very drenched Zack*

Seto: Two puppies! *dances*

Ivy: Don't do this again

AR: Why not? *Squirts him with cold water*

Zoë: Hello *bows*

(Ivy leaves and Tristan enters)

Tristan: OMG! *glomps her*

AR: Yugi?

Yugi: This was produced by Millennium Productions for the fic "China Curse".

Mokuba: Bye! ^__^

Yami: Please read this rad reading.

AR: You used 3 Rs!!

Yugi: Please read! ^__^

Zoë: ep *runs away from fan boys*

(pours warm water and gets chased by fangirls)

PS I don't know if there are any fangirls for this guy. If you are, please don't rip off his clothes.

**RIP!**

Mai: I got his cool jacket!

AR: We're on the air! *disconnects cable*

Tea: Review people*

**Fade out**

**End video**

PF: Well, we are all out of videos for now. Sorry we only had 3. But we'll have more next time because I'm putting in some more of my own! 

AR: Do I have to leave?

PF: Yes, but you get a gift! Exactly 15032659874 tons of cookies, your choice of flavor!

Tea: Do I get anything?

PF: Yah, a smack upside the head with the Frying Pan of Dark Destruction, which is made of cast iron. *bonks Tea*

Tea: X__x

Everybody: Yay!

PF: hey unicornfan! You get the same as AR because you co-hosted chapter 2.

Yugi: Can we go now?

Malik: Yah, can we?

Marik: I personally don't want to leave.

Ryou: You are demented.

Marik: No, just insane.

Everyone: …

PF: Anyway, yes you all can go. But be back at 10 am the Saturday after next. So, R&R peoples! Give ideas, compliments, and if you ever want to see another chapter, give gifts! BaiBai!

IMPORTANTE! 

THIS HAS TO DO WITH MY UPDATING SCHEDULE! IF YOU DON'T CARE WHEN I UPDATE, SKIP THIS AND REVIEW! NEXT WEEKEND, AUGUST 1, 2, AND 3, MY FRIEND FROM MICHIGAN IS VISITING. SINCE WE SPEND ALL OUR TIME TOGETHER WHEN SHE'S HERE, I WON'T BE ON THE COMPUTER TO UPDATE. YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE WEEKEND AFTER THAT FOR CHAPTER 5/4. BUT IF YOU REALL WANT AN UPDATE FASTER, GIVE REVIEWS QUICKLY AND YOU'LL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP TOMORROW. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, NOW PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. See? I'm not dead! AND I HATE TEA!

DOMINO'S STUPIDEST HOME VIDEOS

CHAPTER 5/4

PRINCESS FLAME

PF: Yes! I'm finally back! Don't kill me!

Seto: Aw….

PF: Anyway…I think I will add something at the end of this chapter, but right now, let me introduce our co-host for today, Kairan Akiyama, or KA! 

KA: *waves @ people*

Joey: Aww man! Why did dis girl hafta come?!

PF: Cuz she asked. Anyway, for the wishes of RBMIfan, we have Ryou…

Ryou: Hi! ^__^

PF: And Malik (the hikari for those who don't know).

Malik: Hey…*sits on MY squishy arm chair*

PF: Grr…

KA:?

Yugi: That's her chair.

KA: Oh…

PF: Get outta my chair! *bashes him* Anyway…On to our first video for today. KA, would you do the honors?

KA: Sure! This is from Angel/Demon Guardian!

**Video 1**

*you see the outside of a door. It says "Rebecca's Room" in pink letters* *you also see a hand slowly pushing it open*

Rebecca: Oh Teddy! I knew we would beat Yugi!

'Teddy': You're so smart! You could've won even if you were as smart as Yugi!

Rebecca: Are you calling me stupid?

'Teddy': No! Of course not!

Rebecca: I think I need to teach you a lesson! *starts to tear up bear*

**5 minutes later**

Rebecca: Humph…That'll show him! *walks to closet and opens it*

Closet: *full of identical teddy bears*

Rebecca: *pulls one out and continues to play*

**End video**

PF: *blink, blink* Next video! From Setine.

**Video 2**

Setine: Well, I am going to follow Seto today, and see what happens when he finds out he has to do his own shopping. Let's go.

Seto: *now in kitchen* Hey! There's no food! Not even cereal! Mokuba, what happened?

Mokuba: *eating his Wheaties* No servants, no food. You gotta go to the grocery store!

Seto: *panic-stricken* Uh…

**30 minutes later**

Seto: *walking down cereal isle* Let's see…Mokuba wanted Corn Pops and Smacks…*grabs boxes & tosses them in cart* *goes to meat counter* 

Dude at the counter (DATC): Hey! You're Seto Kaiba! 

Seto: I know I am.

DATC: Can I have your autograph!

Seto: No.

DATC: Please?

Seto: I said no.

DATC: I'll leave you alone if you do!

Seto: So?

DATC: If not, then I'll French you!

Seto: O__O Here! *signs back of random receipt* *runs off* That was…disturbing…

Setine: Hehehe…

Seto: *now in frozen foods section* Pizza, pizza…where is it?

Random Lady (RL): Hey! It's Seto Kaiba! He cheated me out of five thousand dollars! Get'm ladies!

*a bunch of angry ladies attack him*

**3 hours later**

Seto: *walks into house, dragging groceries* Ungh…

Mokuba: You get everything?

Seto: *nod*

Mokuba: *digging through bags* Hey! Where are my Popsicles?

Seto: Get'm yourself kid.

Setine: Hehehe…

**End video**

PF: *raises eyebrow* Um…right…

KA: -__-U My boss is disturbed!

PF: I am not! Anyway, I'm only 15. I'm too young to be disturbed!

Malik: So? That hasn't stopped Rebecca! She's only 8.

Ryou: You're right!

PF: Get off my case! Okay, I'm giving out gifts, and then I'm leaving! Oh! To me, I get a Snickers bar from Sailor Taichichi Vegeta. Tank you! *huggles* From unicornfan, I get evil authoress powers? Cool! All shall bow before my feet! I SAID BOW! 

All: *bow*

PF: *giggles* Anyway, Tea, you get a GET PEOPLE TO KNOW YOU AREN'T JUST A FRIENDSHIP FREAK book. Apparently she's a Tea fan.

Tea: I feel so loved! My friends always give gifts. Friends should do that. All friends should be nice to each other. Friends is a crappy name for a TV show because they have fights and cussing and that's not what friends do. Friends should have parties together and frie-

PF: If I hear the word 'friend' one more time, I ma throwing that book out the window into Mt. Doom!

Tea: FRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFFFRIENDFRIENDFRIENDFFRIENDFRIENDFRIEND!

Everybody: O__O!

PF: *twitching* THAT'S IT! *grabs book & tosses it out the window & into Mt. Doom*

Tea: ;__;

PF: *^_^*!

Malik: Oh…Ra help us now!

PF: Anyway, also from unicornfan, we have a Red Eyes Black Dragon action figure, a Dark Magician Girl action figure for Yugi, Tristan gets a Serenity Barbie, and Seto gets a bill of 1 billion$, pay to unicornfan.

Allwhorecievedgifts: *play with gifts*

PF: Okay…now, I'm going now. Oh, yah, my thingamabob. Well, I have a request for all who submit videos. THEY MUST BE SHORTER THAN WHAT YOU GIVE ME! If you suggest an idea, go right ahead and ignore this little ramble. But for those who tell me every little detail, if I don't use your idea within 3 chapters of which it was submitted, I won't use it at all. So make them shorter.

All: O__o

PF: Well, it's been fun! And thank you KA, for co-hosting! Here's your gift of one helluva lot of Girl Scout cookies, flavor of your choice. Okay, I'm going to bed now, BaiBai!

**Walks off singing Japanese closing for Inu-Yasha**


	6. Relaxation and tourists

DOMINO'S STUPIDEST HOME VIDEOS

CHAPTER 6

PRINCESS FLAME

PF: *yawn* Hey everybody! I'm back. Today we're doing something different. No videos, no glomping, no new co-hosts.

Everybody: Whoo-Hoo!

PF: Instead, we're going to the beach to relax. And I'm bringing along our past co-hosts, unicornfan, ACME-Rian, and Kairan Akiyama. Also, I'm bringing along Kita Kitty. Hi Kita.

Kita: Hi! So, can we go now?

PF: Sure! *snaps fingers*

Everybody: *suddenly at the beach*

Yugi: What about toys?

PF: Oops..Here! *snaps fingers again*

Toys: *bury Tristan*

Mai: What about our bathing suits? We can't swim or tan in our clothes!

UF: Um, actually we can, but then we'll have freaky tan lines and look like Mars monsters who eat socks!

PF: O__o UF? You have problems. *snaps*

Everybody: *have bathing suits on*

Mai: *checking out her purple bikini* Nice PF. You sure have good taste!

Yugi: *in Dark Magician swim trunks* Come on Yami! Let's go swim!

Yami: *in Dark Sage trunks* Coming aibou!

PF: *in black suit that's connected but looks like a two-piece* Hey AR! Catch! *throws beach ball*

AR: *misses**gets hit in head* X__x

Kita: You killed her! *in blue tan-kini*

KA: No she didn't, she's just knocked out.

Joey: You knocked out your own co-host? Wow…*wearing green trunks*

Ryou: You don't have to look so shocked! *wearing black trunks*

Bakura: Hmph…I don't see why I had to come! *wearing blood red trunks*

KA: Cuz she made you, by her evil authoress powers.

PF: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahaha *hack, choke, cough* Erm…yah…

Everybody but Kita and PF: O___OU

Kita: I'm used to it!

PF: *laying in sand*

Serenity: What are you doing?

PF: I hear…TOURISTS! EVERYBODY! RUN!

Everybody: *does so*

Tourists: *are nekkid*

Mai: I think I'm gonna hurl…*barfs on Tristan*

Tristan: Ehhhh….*drools, checking out the ladies*

PF: I didn't know this was a nude beach!

AR: *wakes up* It isn't.

Kita: PF?

PF: Kita?

Kita: Are you thinking…

PF: What I'm thinking?

Both: Let's do it!

*lightning crashes and thunder roars*

Tourists: *look around scared*

Kita&PF: *descend from sky like goddesses on a cloud*

PF is wearing a silvery blue dress with strips hanging down, blowing in wind. Her hair is blowing out behind her.

Kita is wearing a silvery purple dress like PF's. Her hair is also blowing out behind her.

PF: You have trespassed on our land!

Kita: We have come as messengers for the Gods, proclaiming that either you leave this place at once, or face the wrath of Larry the Invincible!

Tourist1: Larry?

Kita: Yes Larry! Got a problem with that?

PF: Now, LEAVE! *eyes glow menacingly*

Tourist1: What if we don't want to?

Other Tourists: *back away slowly*

Kita and PF: *grin evilly* *shoot lightning bolts at Tourist1*

Tourist1: *is now a Gummy Bear*

Other Tourists: *eat Tourist1**run away*

Everybody: How'd you do that?

PF: *plops down on beach towel* Our powers. Not let's have fun!

The rest of the day is spent with water fights, sugar highs, fights between the authoresses, and several cases of chronic glomping.

~Later, around 9 pm~

PF: *snaps*

All are teleported back to the studio

Kita: That was fun! 

AR: We should do it again sometime!

UF: Yeah PF! You should get stressed more often.

KA: *eyes others*

Mai: Hey PF. Can I keep the suit?

Serenity: Me too?

PF: Sure!

All the girls and Yugi and Ryou have very nice tans. The others are all burnt.

Joey: *trying to sit down* Oww…Seren, let's go home, alright? I think we should walk.

Serenity: Alright, big brother. *they leave*

Bakura: Oww! Ryou, I leaving! *disappears into Soul Room*

Ryou: *sigh* What a baby.

Yami: *is perfectly fine since he's used to the pain* Yugi? Can you rub some of that stuff on my back?

Yugi: Sure Yami. *does so*

PF: Well, I hop you enjoyed this chapter. The next should be up soon. Thanks guys!

UF, AR, and KA: No prob!

KA: If you need us again, just call!

Co-hosts: *teleported home*

Kita: I guess I should go too. Kackrot and Twit must be bashed. See ya Monday!

PF: Alright. Later! Oh, tell Kackrot hi for me!

Kita: Sure! Bye! *leaves*

Mokuba: She's related to Goku?!

PF: No, kackrot is her older brother's nickname. His real name is Anthony. Twit is her little brother. He's really Joshua. Well, lovely fans, this concludes chapter 6 of Domino's Stupidest Home Videos. See ya later! *snaps self to bedroom*


	7. HELP ME!

DOMINO'S STUPIDEST HOME VIDEOS

CHAPTER 7-GRR...

Taffy: holds head & screams

Joey: What's her problem?

Yugi: Writer's block.

Joey: ???

Tristan: It means she can't think of anything to write.

Joey: Oh.

Taffy: Come on guys! Reviewers, send in ideas for videos before I delete this! Cuz I will!

Bakura: No she won't. She can't do anything!

Yami: Yes she can. She's the authoress. Remember what happened when you took her last cookie?

(Flashback)

Tristan is leaning over a dressed up Bakura who looks like a girl. They're in the play Sleeping Baka.

(End Flashback)

Bakura: shudder Don't remind me.

Yami: Well, go over there and take the last graham cracker.

Bakura: does so

Taffy: BAKURA! THAT WAS MINE! points fingerglitter shoots from fingertip, goes two inches, then drops to the floor

Isis: It is worse than I thought!

Taffy: You can say that again, Isis. Listen guys, I really need ideas for the next chapter. If I don't get ideas, you don't get new chapters! And if you don't get new chapters, then I have to delete the fic! If you want this fic, review so I can add chapters.

Ryou: Why don't you use your own ideas?

Taffy: I don't have any! falls to floor and cries

Duke: picks her up and puts her on couch I guess we should help too. You guys start thinking of ideas while I try to calm her down.

Everybody: starts thinking

Taffy: sniffle Okay, well you guys...help me, please! I'm begging you! gets on knees and begs

Mai: You're messing up your new jeans

Taffy: gasp Oh my Ra! Thanks Mai! stands up and dusts off knees So, review, send in your ideas, and help me update!

Requirements for submissions:

1. Ideas only. Don't write out the whole video. Then it won't be mine, and it'll just make it longer for me to update if I have to copy word for word what you send in.

2. If you're an anonymous reviewer, make sure you have a name, or else I won't use your idea. All ideas are credited by whomever sent them in. So, no name, no credit!

3. If your idea was used already(i.e.: You sent in an idea for past chapters and I used it), then wait until chapter 9, at least. Give other people a chance to have their ideas used.

4. No more ideas that can be twisted by my weird little mind. If you don't know what I'm talking about, so find the clip that Yami sent in, showing how Yugi isn't as innocent as you think he is.

Yugi: Hey, I am innocent! That was my brother.

Taffy: Uh-huh, sure..

5. Please be kind to other authors/authoresses. Including you and me. I do not accept self-hatred or self-criticism. And I especially don not accept flames.

Taffy: That's it. So send in your ideas please! The more I get, the faster and more often I update. But I think I'm doing good so far...33 reviews for 6 chapters? But please! Help me, and I'll help you when you need it! Review please!


	8. OMG I'M BACK AFTER A YEAR! AND TN5 COHOS...

DOMINO'S STUPIDEST HOME VIDEOS

CHAPTER 8 (FINALLY!)

THE NAMELESS SHADOW

Shadow: OH MY RA! I'M BACK! After how long? A year?

Seto: Pity you couldn't stay gone

Shadow: HEY! MY REVIEWERS MISSED ME!...and I was bored.

Seto: Why don't you just go work on that teddy bear you were going to make for your boyfriend?

Shadow: Um...I don't want to right now.

Bakura: WHY HAVE YOU BEEN GONE SO LONG!

Shadow: I've been busy!

Bakura: For a whole year!

Shadow: (looks around nervously) maybe.

Bakura: (mutters curses in Egyptian)

Shadow: Anyway! Here's chapter 8, finally! And we have a famous person as a co-host today! You know her as The Crazy Brunette and TN5...that's right! Today, we have the one, the only...TYPONUMBER5! Here in this very studio!

Crowd: (cheers wildly)

TN5: Wow...I didn't know I was so loved.

Shadow: Yes you are! And, uh...before we start, can I ask you a question?

TN5: Sure, go ahead.

Shadow: Will you sign my Celtic Guardian card!

TN5: o.O um...sure pulls out pen & signs it happy?

Shadow: (huggles card) yesh! Ok, now onto...something!

Everybody: GAH! (face faults)

Bakura: You're the damn director! You should know what we're doing!

Shadow: Hey, my producer hasn't given me the finalized script yet, so I'm improvising.

TN5: Hey, Shadow?

Shadow: Yes?

TN5: Can I hand out gifts today?

Shadow: Sure! Why not? (hands her gift list) Careful, it's kinda long.

TN5: Are you kidding? The great Typo can handle anything! (sees list) HOLY COW!

Shadow: told ya. Anyway, better get started, cuz we have some videos too.

TN5: Yes ma'am! Ok, these gifts are from Mina-chan AMD. First up...is for Joey!

Joey: What is it! Is it food? Cards? Or even better...CARDS MADE OUT OF FOOD!

Everybody: o.O

Joey: hehe...

TN5: No...it's lotion to ease your sunburn pains.

Joey: YES! (runs off to get Serenity to rub it on his back)

Shadow: He's stupid, but we love him.

TN5: HECK YEAH!

Shadow: (dances with TN5)

TN5: ok, next up is for Seto. He gets Anti-Hyper spray to use of Mokuba if (and when) he gets hyper.

Seto: (snatches spray)(puts it in his trench coat pocket & whistles casually)

Mokuba: oh brother

TN5: (giggles) Next is for Yugi! He gets pig fat!

Yugi: Pig fat? Why pig fat?

TN5: Don't ask me, I'm not the director. She is. (points to Shadow)

Shadow: You'll see!

Yugi: Oh no, it isn't...

Shadow: Oh but it is! Mina sent me the tape!

Yugi: NOOOOOOO! (falls to knees & cries)

TN5: Is he ok?

Shadow: He will be. Just keep going.

TN5: Yes ma'am! Anzu, you're next.

Anzu: I got a gift?

TN5: You could say that...Mina sends you a big whack on the head with the heaviest sledgehammer she owns.

Anzu: WHAT!

Mina: (pops out of nowhere & grins) ooooooohhh Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanzuuuuuuuuuuuu...(pulls out sledgehammer)

Anzu: (screams & runs away)

Mina: (laughs maniacally & chases her w/sledgehammer)

Shadow: Ok, while they're doing that, keep going, Typo.

TN5: We're almost done, Shadow! Hey, there's even a gift here for you!

Shadow: Really? What is it?

TN5: You have to wait! For Mokuba, he gets...COFFEE AND SUGAR! Hey, it looks like Seto will be able to use his Anti-Hyper spray after all!

Mokuba: (guzzles coffee) WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (bounces around studio insanely)

Seto: Oh great. (gets spray ready)

TN5: Hehe...ok Shadow, you're turn!

Shadow: GIMME GIMME GIMME! (holds out hands)

TN5: You get a lifetime supply of Pixi Stix! Wish I had one like that...

Shadow: A LIFETIME SUPPLY! (runs around in circles screaming in happiness) THANK YOU MINA! (glomps Mina plushie)

TN5: Can we get to the videos now?

Shadow: Oh, um. Sure. First up is from Mina!

Yugi: NO! NOT THAT ONE!

Shadow: Yes that one!

Yugi: I hate you, Ryou.

Ryou: hehe

Shadow: Play the film!

VIDEO #1

Ryou: (hanging out in Shadow Realm w/Dark Sanctuary mouths) Pardon me, but may I ask you for a favor?

Mouth1: Sure, Q-Tip.

Ryou: May I please have some, er, pig fat?

Mouth1: Why on the name of Ra would you want pig fat?

Mouth2: Because he's a freak!

Mouth1: Shut up, you. Sure, why not, kid. (makes bucket of pig fat appear by Ryou's foot) There you go.

Ryou: Thank you! (runs away w/bucket)

(Later at Yugi's house)

Ryou: Hello Yugi. I brought you some soup. (gives him bucket & spoon)

Yugi: Why is it in a bucket?

Ryou: Um...because...all my bowls were dirty?

Yugi: Oh, ok then. (starts eating "soup") Hey, this is really good! (eats faster)

Ryou: (chuckles) Eat up.

Yami: (comes in room) What are you eating, Yugi?

Yugi: Soup that Ryou brought me.

Yami: What kind is it?

Yugi: I don't know. Hey Ryou, what's the soup made of?

Ryou: ...(bursts out laughing) Pig fat!

Yugi: (turns green) Oh man...(runs to bathroom)

END VIDEO

Yugi: Moral of this film...never eat anything Ryou gives you.

Ryou: (bursts into laughter & falls off sofa)

TN5: Well that was interesting...

Shadow: You're telling me. Next video comes from Rogue88 and YamiR88.

VIDEO #2

Yami: (sitting in soul room grumbling about Bakura) Stupid tomb robber...always trying to steal my puzzle. Can't he just try to steal the Ankh or Scales or something else?

Yugi: You're obsessed with him.

Yami: WHA-! Yugi I am not

Yugi: Are too. What do you think of when you see a knife?

Yami: Bakura stealing it

Yugi: Blood?

Yami: Bakura licking it. shudders

Yugi: Condom?

Yami: Bakura (crosses arms) hey wait...YUGI!

Yugi: (jumps up) YOU ARE OBSESSED! (runs from a pissed Yami)

END VIDEO

Shadow: oooooooooooooooooooook then...(scoots away from Yami)

Bakura: PHARAOH! (growls)

Yami: (turns red & disappears to Soul Room)

Shadow: All righty then. Well, that's it for today. Sorry there's only 2 videos this time, but there'll be some more next time!

TN5: You mean I have to go home?

Shadow: yeah, sorry, Typo.

TN5: BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! JOSH IS THERE!

Shadow: I know, I know...(pats her back) But I have to go home to my 2 BROTHERS! AND A SISTER!

TN5: O.o wow. Poor you. Well, I had loads of fun!

Shadow: And for being such a great co-host today, you get 900 tons of any flavor Girl Scout Cookie. And a FicPoint. 25 and you get a free request fic.

TN5: Cool! (puts point in pocket) Well, see ya later guys! disappears

Shadow: Well, it's time for this chapter of Domino's Stupidest Home Videos to come to an end.

Seto: YES!

Yugi: (chewing on Ryou's leg)

Ryou: (crying)

Bakura: (watching amusedly)

Shadow: (sweatdrops) um...right. well, thanks for reading! And stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon! Bye! (waves)


	9. Getting Close to The End, I Think

DOMINO'S STUPIDEST HOME VIDEOS

CHAPTER 9

THE NAMELESS SHADOW

Shadow: Here's the next chapter of DSHV! Wow, two chapters in one day! Be proud of me!

Seto: Why?

Shadow: Because! I got my bum moving and started typing!

Duke: I'm proud of you, Shadow.

Malik: Me too. I think she deserves an award.

Shadow: Really!

Malik: Yeah! Party for Shadow!

(everybody parties for a few hours)

Shadow: Ok! I'm ready for the next chapter! And this chapter's co-host is Nashida! Hey chick!

Nashida: Hi Shadow! This is so cool...hey...can I keep this as a souvenir? (holds up Shadow's autographed Celtic Guardian card)

Shadow: HELL NO! (snatches it away) mine. (pets card) my preciousss...

Everybody: o.O

Shadow: Ok, well, we're going to get straight into the videos, so here we go! First one is from...

Nashida: I want to say it!

Shadow: Fine (sighs)

Nashida: It's from Rogue88 and YamiR88.

Shadow: Good job.

VIDEO #1

YamiR88: Ok, since I'm bored, I borrowed Ryou's camcorder and decided to follow my hikari around and watch her make a fool of herself with her obsession of Kaiba.

Rogue88: (drooling over picture of Seto) oh he's so hot!

YamiR88: Right...let's check out her room, shall we? (goes in)

(room is filled with Kaiba memorabilia. Posters and magazine pages plaster the walls, action figures sit on her desk, papers full of doodles and love poems cover her desk, blanket has Seto's face on it, Seto plushie sits on her bed)

YamiR88: HOLE CRAP! SHE HAS A PROBLEM!

Rogue88: HEY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! (growls at YamiR88)

YamiR88: hehe...(sends film to Seto) yes hikari. (runs away)

(a week later)

Seto: (gets tape) what's this? (plays it) O.O NOT ANOTHER FANGIRL!

END VIDEO

Seto: (hides under Shadow's squishy chair)

Shadow: hey! Get out of there, Seto! (kicks him)

Seto: (doesn't come out)

Shadow: Oh well. Nashida, who's the next video from?

Nashida: It comes from...(looks at case) oh...it's signed Anonymous. Should we play it?

Shadow: (shrugs) Sure, why not? We need more videos anyway.

Nashida: Ok! (puts tape in VCR)

VIDEO #2

(Joey and Mai enter a nice restaurant, dressed up, arms linked together)

Joey: Well, what do you think?

Mai: It's amazing!

Joey: Hehe. (walks with Mai to table) I hope you like da food here...I know I do.

Mai: Joey, you like any food.

Joey: (rubs back of his head) Oh yeah, huh? (laughs nervously)

Mai: (smiles at Joey)

Joey: (blushes darkly) uh, hehe.

(waiter comes & they order. After a while their food comes & they eat, enjoying the food & wine)

Mai: Joey, how are you paying for all this?

Joey: I'm paying? I thought you were!

Mai: WHAT! (slaps him & walks out)

Joey: (falls out of his chair) check...please...

END VIDEO

Nashida: Joey you're such a dumbass.

Joey: (sighs)(goes & hides in the janitor's closet)

Shadow: Aww...you hurt his feelings!

Nashida: He'll be fine!

Shadow: Good point.

Nashida: Next one?

Shadow: Next one.

Nashida: This one's from the same anonymous person. (puts in video)

VIDEO #3

(the whole crew is in a plane at 50 thousand feet)

Yugi: Um, Duke, are you sure this is safe? (getting set up in suit)

Duke: Of course! Kassie and me do this every weekend.

Yami: Kassie?

Duke: My girlfriend, from H7.

Joey: Oh, she's a good one!

Duke: (glares at Joey) You're going first

Joey: (gulps) O-ok.

Duke: (pushes Joey out of plane)

Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (keeps falling)

Yugi: PULL THE CORD, JOEY!

Joey: (pulls cord)(parachute comes out & he floats) hehe...this is fun!

Yugi: (jumps out after him)

Yami: (follows Yugi)

Duke: Hmm...Malik, Marik, out you go! (shoves them out at the same time)

Malik: WAHOO! (falls)

Marik: (screams like a girl)

Duke: (cracks up & jumps out after them)

(LATER)

Duke: (lands perfectly on target)

Joey: (parachute gives out)(falls on his face)

Yugi: (lands safely with Yami)

Malik: (floats down)

Marik: (clinging to Malik's leg tightly)(shaking like a leaf)

Duke: Anyone ready for 60 thousand?

Everybody: NOO! (runs away)

Duke: (shrugs & waits for plane to go back up)

END VIDEO

Shadow: (raises eyebrow) That one...wasn't very funny.

Nashida: Or stupid. Oh well.

Shadow: How many tapes are left?

Nashida: (looks in box) um...what comes after 6?

Seto: Seven

Nashida: Ok then! We have 7 left!

Shadow: All right. We'll do one more.

Nashida: This one's from Tiffy-yang! (puts in tape)

VIDEO #4

Joey: (sneaking up to Mai's room with Tristan, dressed all in black, wearing ski masks and everything)

Tristan: Are you sure you want to do this? You know hoe she gets.

Joey: I'm positive. This is gonna be great!

Tristan: you're nuts man.

Joey: I know.

(the two creep into Mai's room & search her closet)

Tristan: Hey Joey, is this it? (holds up purple make-up case)

Joey: Yeah! Dat's it! Come on, let's get going!

(the two climb out her window, fall three stories, break an arm each, and then run off into the night.)

Mai: (comes in room) Now to get ready for my date...(sees case is missing)(screams)

Joey&Tristan: (hear it & grins)

Mai: (suddenly turns into giant purple and red dragon)(starts going on a rampage)

Tristan: (starts running like hell) I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

Joey: (runs past him) SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!

Mai: (starts destroying Domino City)

Joey: HERE! TAKE YER STUPID MAKE-UP! (tosses make-up at Mai)

Mai: ...(catches case & puts it to the side)(eats Joey)

Tristan: HOLY CRAP MAN! (runs faster)

END VIDEO

Nashida: So that's where Joey and Mai went. Hmm...

Shadow: Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, that's out last video for this chapter of DSHV. I hope you enjoyed your time reading it!

Tristan: (nursing broken arm) That was painful.

Yugi: Well it was your fault for stealing Mai's make-up.

Tristan: ...shut up, Yugi.

Shadow: (sweatdrops) I think it's time for me to put my bishounen to bed for a while...they're getting grumpy. Well, Nashida, time to go! But here's 900 tons of any flavor Girl Scout Cookie and 1 FicPoint. Collect all 25!

Nashida: um...ok? Well anyway, it was great being here. See you later, Shadow! (disappears)

Shadow: Ok guys! See y'all later on the next chapter of Domino's Stupidest Home Videos! Bye! (waves)


	10. The End, Bye Everyone! waves

TNS: O.O I can't believe it...This is the end...-sobs uncontrollably-

Joey: -hugs her- Ah, dun worry, Shadow! You'll think'o somethin ta bring us back!

Yugi: Yeah! And stop saying you can't write fanfiction! You need to believe in yourself and you can do better!

TNS: Thanks Yugi -huggles him- Well, better get this over with, right guys? -sighs-  
-  
Disclaimer: TNS only owns herself. All the YGO charries belong to Kazuki Takahashi, Kita belongs to Average Everyday Sico, and the co-hosts belong to, well...the co-hosts. Anything else belongs to their rightful owners.  
-------------------------------------------

Shadow: -looks around at the mess they've made- Uh, guys? I think it's time to go...we've completely trashed this place...

Ryou: -twitch twitch- And who's going to clean it up!

Everybody??????? -looks at each other-

Shadow: Ah, relax. I've got it covered! -snaps her fingers-

Studio: -is back to normal, completely spotless-

Mokuba: WOW SHADOW! THAT WAS COOL!

Seto: Hn...Would you want to come and clean the mansion once a week?

Shadow: Depends...how much do you pay?

Seto: -writes on a scrap paper, shows Shadow-

Shadow: HOLY MOO-COW! You've got yourself a cleaning lady! -shakes hands with Seto-

Mokuba: Yay! More Shadow time!

Joey: So, why do we gotta leave so soon, Shads?

Shadow: -sighs- Well, I've run out of videos, nobody wants to co-host anymore, and the rent is due on the studio and I don't have any money. I don't need to get arrested.

Yami: We don't need a repeat of last time...Remember what happened?

Shadow: ooooooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhh...(flashback)

Everyone: -sitting in a jail cell, dressed as goths-

Tea: I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

Everyone Else: SHUT UP TEA! -pelts her with their shoes/boots-

Tea: Ow...

Rebecca: -walks over with Arthur- What's you guys do this time?

Seto: Brilliance over there thought it would be a fun idea to crash a wedding, steal the cake, dump wine on the bride's dress, and then pelt everyone with the cake.

Shadow: Hey, I said pelt everyone with a different cake...not the wedding cake. That stuff's good!

Everyone: -glares at her-

Shadow: eip...

Rebecca: Well you're lucky Grandpa bailed you out. Next time he won't! -wags her finger at them-

Joey: -stands up, opens door, and walks out-

Shadow: Wait! That thing was unlocked the whole time!

Yugi: Yeah, didn't you know that?

Shadow: No...

Everyone: -stares at her blankly-

Shadow: You didn't see anything...-sinks into the ground a la penguin from Madagascar style (A/N: I LOVED THAT MOVIE!)-

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

(end flashback)

Kita: And then you got lost in the middle of the Mojave desert and we spent six weeks tracking you down. When we finally found you, you were lying on your back, singing the coconut song in Indian to a cactus. And you don't speak Indian!

Shadow: -waves topic away- Ah, that was ages ago!

Bakura: We just got back last week, Brilliance -.-

Shadow: oO We did? Hm...

Joey: Weren't ya sayin somethin about leavin?

Shadow: Oh yeah! Well, I wanted to get finished up here, because once school starts (which is tomorrow -sniffs-) I won't be able to get down here to update as much! And I don't want you all to go hungry or the heat or AC turn off or something like that while I'm gone, so it's for the best right now -nod nod-

Yugi: School's starting already? Wow, Shadow. What grade are you going to be in?

Shadow: -smiles proudly- 10th! Wow, it's been that long since Ryoko told me about this place...That was in 7th grade...I remember because we were sitting in Mr. Wallum's class during our free time and we were talking and...yeah you get the idea.

Tea: Do you like the high school?

Shadow: That school is crap-tastically huge! I can only find 3 of my classes oO That's so sad...I sure hope we get agendas like at Fremont with the map on the back so I can color in my classes and the paths I need to take.

Joey: So...dat's pretty big, right?

Shadow: Yes, Joey. It's freakin huge. But since my boyfriend is sending me a digital camera I'll take some pics and put them up for you guys to see on my site later on! Alrighty?

Everyone: -nods-

Mai: Wait, you have a boyfriend!

Shadow: Yeah -sighs dreamily- His name's JC and he's soooooooo sweet!

Girls: -gather around Shadow to listen-

Guys: ...

Mokuba: Um, nee-chan?

Shadow: -looks up- Yeah Mokie?

Mokuba: Can we get back to ending this so we can go to the arcade?

Shadow: Oh, right ; sorry guys. -gets up and runs back over- Well, it's been fun, these...what, 10 chapters? Too bad it wasn't as popular as Ask Pegasus was..

Everyone: -shudders-

Shadow: HEY! I did pretty good for one of my first fics on that one!

Yugi: I guess so...

Shadow: -nods- Well, maybe someday I'll make another fic like this...on a sit that'll let me have script-style fics like this.

Everyone: -beats up the admins-

Shadow: Yeah! Haha! Well, for all you guys, you get these! -hands out packs of Duel Monsters cards and gives everyone a plushie of their favorite card-

Yami: -stares at his Dark Magician plushie- Hm...

Yugi: -huggles his- 3

Joey: -making his Red Eyes fight Mokuba's Blue Eyes-

Shadow: Aw, you like them!

Everyone: -dog pile on Shadow-

Shadow: AAAAHHHHHHH! GET OFF! I CAN'T BREATHE!

Everyone: -gets off-

Shadow: Thank you -stands up, brushes dust off of her skirt and blouse- Now, for all my lovely readers and reviewers, you also get gifts! -hands reviewers Official Collector's Tins- One for everybody!

Kita: Hey Shadow, should we sing our song now?

Shadow: We should!

-room goes dark, a spotlight is shone on the two, who're wearing identical black dresses-

Shadow: Oh the time has come for us to go We wish you all farewell Do please take great care And visit us again

Kita: Grab your coats, grab your purses And move it towards the doors Hurry up cuz we gotta scat Before the lights shut off!

Shadow: We hope you come back sometime Because we get so lonely But call ahead so we know And make a quick appointment!

Both: -start to can-can-  
So good-by Take great care And come see us again Bring a friend Bring a pet Bring some chips and bring some pop!  
Write a letter Write a note Or even call if you want But beware if we don't answer!  
We might be at the mall!

Shadow: -pirouettes-

Kita: -break dances-

Both: -stand side by side as sparkler thingies go off next to them-  
IT'S TIIIIIIIME TO SAAAAAAAAAAAY -deep breath- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -raise their arms up slowly during the last word-

(fireworks and everything go off above them, sparkler cannon thingies go off against next to them)

Everyone: -applaudes-

Joey: -wolf whistles for Shadow-

Seto: -whistles for Kita-

Both: -bow, tosses their tiaras to them-

Joey&Seto: -catch them-

Kita: Hey Shadow, remember that time when we sang that and then the sirens started?

Shadow: Uh, nee-chan? That was now oO THEY'VE FOUND US! -is sudden;y dressed in camouflage- MOVE MOVE MOVE! -runs-

Everyone: -bolts in different directions-

Shadow: -pops back in- Hey everyone, thanks for reading Domino's Stupidest Home Videos. I really appreciate all the help you've given me. The videos, being co-hosts, gifts...all that. Thank you so much! -hugs you all- Maybe I'll be back with more YGO fics later on, after school starts. Well, thanks guys, and wish me luck on my first day at school! (I hope to Ra that I don't get lost too bad )  
-  
TNS: And so ends DSHV...well, that was fun, but now I gotta split and get ready for school -.- Later guys! -waves and runs off- 


End file.
